


Four weeks later

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four very eventful weeks since their trip to the Christmas market. Now the boys finally have some time to take a breather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four weeks later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> Once again, not betaed. They just wanted their story told this morning and who am I to deny them anything?
> 
> It's kind of the sequel to [At Camelot Weihnachtsmarkt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2684597)
> 
> And...I think I heard Merls say that she will draw for this, too. *tries to look innocent*

Merlin sighed and snuggled back into Arthur on the couch of his mam's little living room, the only light coming from the small Christmas tree in the corner. It had been a crazy four weeks since their trip to the Christmas market. Arthur had managed to talk Merlin into trying more odd brews and when they finally came back to his place, they both were thoroughly tipsy and certain that Arthur’s car would be towed and they wouldn’t find it again when they came back to get it in the morning. They didn’t care, though, they were busy getting warm again by kissing and exploring. 

The following weekend was spent with shopping in stores Merlin had never seen from the inside. He didn’t like that Arthur bought all the things for him, but he understood that he could hardly stand in front of Pendragon senior on Christmas Eve in his favorite pair of jeans and his well-worn runners. Arthur’s old man was so stuck on tradition and appearances that for this one time, Merlin knew it was important to play along. He had hardly dared to touch the expensive clothing and gasped more than once when he accidentally looked at a price tag. 

They had quite a bit of fun driving the sales people crazy since they couldn’t agree on patterns and them finding out that Merlin’s shoulders were a lot broader than they seemed to be. So most suits that fit him in the shoulders were too lose around the waist and those who fit there were in danger of him bursting them apart when he moved his arms. 

So Arthur had dragged him to one of the high-end stores in a tiny alley Merlin had never been to, where someone took his measurements and they could pick the fabric from the bolt. Arthur acted all casual and that fueled Merlin’s insecurities. This was Arthur’s world, the things he was used to. Having suits and shirts made from fabrics that cost more than Merlin ever had in his bank account. How on earth would they be able to work out? He would have lied, though, if he didn’t have fun that day.

“How’s your foot?” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind and nuzzled into his neck, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“The blister still hurts, but I’ll live.” Merlin stretched like a content cat. 

“We have a bit more time until the next family function, we’ll go and have shoes made for you. The ones we bought were just an emergency solution.”

“No! Arthur…they weren’t just an emergency solution, they were too expensive to be an emergency solution. Once the blister is gone, I’ll wear them around the house and after a while they will fit.”

Arthur didn’t reply but Merlin thought he felt Arthur’s lips curl into a smile against his skin. Would he ever get to a point where it registered with him that it wouldn’t kill Arthur financially if he spent 500 pounds on anything? Merlin doubted it. 

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Mmmm, that thing that Arthur was doing there with his lips on his ear felt wonderful and Merlin sighed.

The past few weeks were filled with having clothes delivered – who knew that stores came to the house and brought you a selection of shirts with matching ties? – and trying on and choosing and Arthur even made him take a few lessons about how to handle tons of different cutlery pieces. 

Close to Christmas Eve, Merlin had a little break-down. He felt like Arthur tried to model him into something he just wasn’t. He was the simple boy from Ealdor, a town so small that it didn’t even show on most maps, a boy who’d grown up knowing that you had to work hard for your money and that you didn’t blow it on unnecessary things and that a simple shirt for twenty pounds would do the job just as well as one for two hundred. He knew how to handle a fork and a knife. Why on earth would you need more than one set to make it through a meal? 

After a few hours of “I can’t do this, Arthur, I won’t go!” and “Come on, Merlin, you can do it, you’re great at it. I can’t go there alone!” he had finally agreed to come along. Admittedly, Arthur’s lips on his dick might have helped that decision. 

Merlin had felt as if someone had stuffed him into a costume when Arthur had shoved him into the room where his family had been waiting for them. After a few initial awkward questions from Arthur’s father, Merlin had started to relax. He knew which glass to reach for and which fork to use and threw Arthur a thankful look. That Leon had been dragged here by Morgana and that he seemed to feel just as uncomfortable in the beginning, helped a little, too. 

Later, they sat in a room huge enough to fit Merlin’s mam’s house with a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Merlin had followed Arthur’s example and changed from suit jacket into a jumper that probably cost more than Merlin’s monthly rent. Mr. Pendragon had forced some whiskey on them which Merlin obediently sipped as he answered more questions about his plans for the future. Arthur pressed his hand when his father finally turned to inspect Leon in the same way. 

Yet, Merlin had been happy to escape Camelot Mansion in the morning after a huge breakfast and a little present they found on their plates. The little packages held a set of a fountain pen and a matching ball pen with a note of Mr. Pendragon wishing them a happy holidays and an explanation that they both would need appropriate writing utensils if they ever wanted to make it in the business world. 

Arthur’s hand found its way under Merlin’s Christmas jumper and caressed the warm skin there. 

“Don’t. Mam can show up any second.” Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s to stop him. 

“I’m very sure that she knows that we do a bit more than just holding hands. She didn’t even blink when I kissed you under the mistletoe.”

Yes, Christmas at the Emrys house was quite different from the one at Camelot Mansion. His mam had run out of the house the second Arthur pulled up at the curb. There had been hugging and kissing and that included Arthur, too. After they had put their bags in Merlin’s old room – and Arthur looking around with an amused smile on his face when he saw the lego castle and the matching knights on a shelf – they had been assigned to different duties while Hunith prepared dinner. “You might want to get changed, dears. It would be a shame if you spoiled your good clothes!” When they returned in jeans and runners, Hunith had looked Arthur up and down, gone to the tree and pulled a lovingly wrapped present out of the pile. “Here you go, dear.” Now Arthur was in a red Christmas jumper that sported a Santa being stuck upside-down in a chimney while Merlin wore his favorite one with the drunken polar bear underneath the tree. 

It was always loud and crowded at the house on Christmas. Gaius came over and Will and his mother showed up a short while later. Freya brought her new boyfriend along, who was a very tall blond by the name of Percy who had to duck his head each time he made his way in or out of a room. 

It was past midnight now and everyone had left a while ago.

Arthur wiggled around for a moment and produced a little package that he put in Merlin’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“It’s Boxing Day, Arthur. And you gave me too much anyway. The coat, the suit, the sweater, the shoes…”

“Merlin?”

“Huh?”

“Shut up and open it.”

Merlin obeyed and stared at the leather wristband with silver clasp and a silver charm that showed the Pendragon crest. “Arthur…”

Arthur didn’t say anything for a moment. “You don’t like it…”

“I love it, but…” Merlin didn’t know what to say. It was a wonderful piece of jewelry and – like all the other presents he already got from Arthur – way too expensive.

“It’s a replica of a piece that has been handed down in my family for centuries.” Arthur reached for the wrist band and fastened it around Merlin’s left wrist. “I think it suits you very well.”

Merlin took a deep breath. This…it was like… “Arthur…it’s only been a few weeks. This feels like…”

“…a token of my affection? A sign that nobody else should dare to try anything funny because you’re…they’ll be in trouble with me if they do. I really want this to work, Merlin. We’ve wasted so much time already, I want this to last.” Arthur didn’t move.

It had been a whirlwind of weeks since their first kiss and their trip to the Christmas market and it all came so fast. It felt like a promise, a…Merlin didn’t even dare to think ‘engagement’, but he thought he understood where Arthur was coming from. So he entwined his fingers with Arthurs and turned his head to look at him. “I love you, too.”

Arthur leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
